A DBZ Final FairyTail
by yumi-chan-the-psychopuppy
Summary: Kagome meats a forgien exchang student that is now liveing in her house what happens if...well you'll see.............r
1. porloge

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or DBZ. Although I wish I did that is all I have to say Rated: (T) for teen, b/c of the bad words I will place in this story.

I,  
how we meat

"Come on Kagome, you just got here!" Inuyasha was chasing Kagome so she was on here way to the old well.

"Well my Ji-chan wants me homeso we can welcome a forgim wxcang student." Kagome explained.

"What that?" he asked "It is a persom from another contry who comes here to learm." Kagome answered, as they reached the well.

"Okay another question." Inuyasha degan.

"Yes?" ka go me asked.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked "It is a girl." ka go me said " I'll be back tomarrow." she jumped in the well when Inuyasha gave a sigh.

When Kagome come out on the other side of the well her gandfather was watting for her.

"Kagome, hurry up she'll be here any moment." he told his granddaugther.

Kagome got out of the well and ran out of the well house up to the main house.  
another half hour

A taxi pulls up in frunt of the shrine and droped off a girl. Housting her black and red backpack over her sholder and piced up her over sized willy suitcase she started to walk up the steps. When she got up the steps she went to the main house and knocked on the door.  
Ms. Higarashi answerd the door when ther was a knock.

"Hello I'm Ms. Higarashi, and welcome to my home. why dont you come in and meat my family." Kagome's mom said to the girl as she came in and took off her black shoes.

When they came in to the living room Kagome stood.

"This is my dougther Kagome, Kagome this is Yumi Briffs."

AN: well that is the first chapy how did u like it well r&r thank u

JA-MATA

:D poke i win!


	2. the truth comes out

an: sorry it took me along time to get this chapter up and running...but I couldn't find the note book this story was in

Declarer: i don't own inuyasha or DBZ ...blah blah blah... read on!!!

rated (t) for teen

chapter 2

the truth comes out

Ms. Higarachi answered the door when there was a knock for their geste.

"Hello I'll Ms. Higarachi, and welcome to my home, come this way and I'll intrados you to my family." Kagome's mom said to the girl and she came in and took of her shoes. When they came in to the living room Kagome stood.

"This is my daughter Kagome, Kagome this is Yumi Briefs." Ms. Higarachi said

The girl standing in the doorway was about an inch shorter then Kagome, with black hair that went down to her shoulders and her eyes were a deep sea blue and outlined with black eyelinger. She was wearing a black trench coat withe loose fitting black jeans with changes and green trimming. along with a black wife better (an: mussel shirt) with "Linken Park' on it.

"Hello." Kagome said

"Hi" Yumi said

"This is my son Sota." Sota stood and bowed to the guest.

"Koben-wa." he said.

"Koben-wa." Yumi answered back.

Kagome finished the intro.

"And this is our Ji-chan." she said. Yumi looked at the old man and bowed.

"Koben-wa sir." she said

"Koben-wa chilled." he said

"What now I remember where I've seen you be for!!" Sota said rather loudly pointing at Yumi.

"Where hunny?" Ms. Higarachi asked him

"On t.v. she fights in the world Marshal Arts treatment last year. She can like fly and shout energy beams out of her hand and stuff." He said jumping up and down.

"Can you really do that??? asked Kagome

"Hehehe, yeah... that's true." Yumi said scratching the back of her neck.

"Cool." Sota said as he stopped jumping.

"Well I gess it is safe to tell her our secret then." said Ji-san

"Yes tha is a good idea," Ms. H. began "But first, Kagome take Yumi up to her room so she can put her stuff there. Then come back down stairs."

"Okay mom!" Kagome said as she started to walk out of the room. "this way." Yumi fallowed Kagome out of the living room and up the stairs, to the end of the hall and to the door on the left.

"This is your room." Kagome said as she opend the door "Mine is across the hall, and Sota's is next to mine."

"Okay." Yumi answered as she walked in to the room and droped her stuff at the foot of the bed

"Now let's go down stairs so we can explain to you our little secreat." Kagome said leaving the room.

"Alright." yumi said as she thruogh off her coat and followed her sown stairs.

in Kagome's room a half an hour later.

"So you really go through time and fight with demans and stuff??" Yumi asked, sitting at Kagome's desk in her weely chair backwords.

"Yep weird huh??" Kagome said, she was sitting on her bed.

"Nope, I've seen and heared weiredier." Yumi said

"Really you have??" Kagome asked

"Yeah my dad is an alien." Yumi said

"Really???"

"Yep. You know those supper heros you see in the tablods every now and then??" Yumi asked

"Yes." Kagome answered

"Well that is my family."

"Really wow!!!" Kagome said

"Yep... hay that Inuyahsa guy sounds cool. When is he comeing to get you?" Yumi asked

"Tomarrow."

"Sweet can I come with you when you go to the past??" Yumi asked

"Well you could but I don't know if you will be able to get through the wel." Kagome said

"Why not??"

"Because so far only me and Inuyasha are able to go through." Kagome said

"Well it never hartes to try." Yumi said

"Yeah i gess you are right."

Well that is it for this time and i promes not to loose the notbook ever agine

Ja

poke i win!!!


End file.
